for Christmas
by XxanonimatoxX
Summary: A Christmas wish...fullfilled 10 years later..summaries aren't my thing.haha! Just READ/REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Mikan Sakura

Hotaru Imai

Nonoko Ogasawara

Anna Umenomiya

Natsume Hyuuga

ALL AGE 17 (at the start)

Youichi Hijiri

Aoi Hyuuga

BOTH AGE 13 (at the start)

Mikan, Hotaru,Nonoko and Anna were all walking by shops. It was 2 days away from Christmas

and they were all doing last minute shopping for some of their friends. There was a line by a toy shop for Santa Clause. They saw Natsume there with his sister, Aoi who was talking to a little girl in the line who was cying holding on to the hands of boy who looked the same age as Aoi

"Natsume, Aoi-chan! Whats going on? Why is she crying?"

"Some kid pushed her to the ground just cause she was first in line"

"Oh...I see"

"We're trying to get her to stop crying"

"Why don't we take her to Santa first, Im sure the other kids won't mind. She's already crying"

"Alright"

"You wanna come, Natsume?"

"Not, I'll go to the Ice Cream Shoppe" he said walking away

"Fine, have it your way" said Mikan

"Thats how I like it" he muttered

So Mikan and Aoi took the little girl to Santa and she sat on his lap and told him what she wanted for Christmas. After that she smiled looked at both of them thanked them and ran back to the boy, who was maybe her brother. Who knows.

"How 'bout both of you? Any Christmas wishes?" the guy as Santa asked

"Nah, We're too old for that. Sitting on your lap and all" said Mikan

"No ones to old to experience Christmas joys. Im sure one of you would like something"

"Hmm...fine,I'll give it a shot" Aoi said walking near him and she whisphered in his ear "I know its weird..but...I..want a...boyfriend for Christmas"

"Aren't you a bit too young for that kind of thing?" he asked

"Whats wrong? My onii-chan courted her" referring to Mikan "when he was 13, not like they became together that very moment. Only a year ago. I want a boyfriend for Christmas, same way as onii-chan its not like we're together immedietly. Im sure we'l both have values to get together at a decent age. For now we'll be like best friends"

"I'll think about it. I'll have something for you under your tree on Christmas" he smiled

"How about you? Really nothing?" he asked Mikan

"You can't help in anything with what I want"

"

"Oh,but I've got one advice for you"

"What would that be?" she asked with a smile

"Don't lose hope. Its Christmas after all, you never know what holiday miracles could come your way"

"Alright. Thanks!" she said "Well I gotta go, bye!"

"You'll have something from me under your tree too" he called out

"Thanks again!"

**********

Christmas morning Aoi ran down the stair of their house and went to their Christmas tree, she found the gift for her from the Santa in the toy shop and opened it. Inside the box was a silver necklace with a lockett at the reverse side of it was the words "The gift of love only when two hearts are hearts are better, true love to treasure. "

"What does this mean?" she whisphered to herself 'The gift of love only when two hearts are ready. Two hearts are better, true love to treasure'

Later that day Aoi was walking in the park and she saw Mikan who was also walking with her onii-chan

"Aoi-chan! What did you get from the Santa guy?" asked Mikan

"This" Aoi said uhooking the necklace from her neck and holding out the necklace for her to see

"Wow, thats nice" she said looking at it then she read "'The gift of love only when two hearts are ready. Two hearts are better, true love to treasure'. What does that mean?"

"I dunno , what did you get?"

"I got a musical jewelry box" she smiled " Its black,it looks fancy"

"Nice"

"Dumb conversation. Hey Polka, you want a cotton candy?"

"Sure" she smiled

"Lets go" he said holding her hand "Buriko, I'll be home late. I have band practice with Yume and Ruka"

"Alrighty onii-chan!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

10 years later, Aoi is a famous chef her specialty is Italian/Japanese cusine with her own restaurant. Her rival in her kind of cusine is Youichi Hijiri.

Its Christmas and everyone is merry, they are all wrapping gifts, decorating their houses, or trimming the tree. But Aoi is in no mood for the holidays, its just another busy day inn the restaurant. She has given up on Christmas, Christmas is a lie. What everybody wants is just their gift and the food. They have forgotten the real reason of Christmas. Christmas is a time of love and happiness. But with everyone greedy, its no use. Even that Santa is greedy, he asked you what you want, he makes a promise to you but he never gives it. He just wants the fame of being called Santa. Aoi never believed in Santa, those elves and reindeer stuff. But that Santa in the toy shop made a promise, he even gave her the lockett as the sign of his promise. Well, forget it. Its a broken promise

In Aoi's restaurant...

"Hyuuga-chan, there's a food critique outside. He's asking for something off the menu. Something new"

"You've got it!" she replied happily. Cooking made her happy

30 minutes later, Aoi serves her dish personally to the critique. A pasta dish. Pesto mixed with small bits of nori mix and tempura, its end cut out. Garlic bread and mango on the side. It was one of her families original recipes that she only cooked once, when it was Nonoko-nee and Koko-nii's wedding 2 years ago.

The critique started to eat the dish she made

"Its delicious I've got to admit. 10/10. But Im sorry this is not new"

"Not new?! No one else serves this dish in Japan! Its my original recipe"

"Im sorry, Aoi-san. But I was already served this dish in Youichi-san's restaurant. He's was not so good as I expected from him and he used chicken" he said standing up

"B-But.."

"Im sorry, its basically the same idea. I will come back here again after New Year and I expect a new dish to satisfy me. But do not worry, you will have a good review in the food coulumn"

"Ok"

Aoi stormed in the kitchen. She was mad.

"How dare that critique say that. My dish is different! He wouldn't even finish the dish, disrespectful man! Get me that critique's office number, I'd like to speak with him and tell him the difference with Hijiri's cooking and mine!"

At that moment Aoi's phone rang, she answered the call without even looking a who the caller might be

"Hello?" Aoi answered with annoyance in her voice

"Chill Aoi-chan, its only me. Mikan. Are you alright?"

"Im mad, as you might have guessed. I hate that new critique!"

"You want I'll pick you up? We'll go out, just the three of us. You,me and Anna."

"I can't leave my restaurant"

"Oh Im sure your staff can handle it. They'll understand, you need to relax"

"Hmm..I guess your right. Ok,I'll go"

"Great! I'll be there in a few minutes. Anna's already with me"

"Thanks Mikan-nee"

"No problem Aoi-chan. See you in a few!"

*cLick*

"Rika" she called out

"Yes?" her assistant asked

"Can you handle the restaurant? Just for today"

"Sure, Hyuuga-chan" she smiled

"You know how to do everything right?" she asked taking off her white chef uniform

"Yes"

"Ok, just call me if anything is wrong. Or if you just need anything.I could come back"

"Alright"

"Thank you, Your very trust worthy"

"bEEp!bEEp!*

"That must be Mikan-nee. Well, I'll go now. Call me if ever you need to"

*********

"That was quick" Aoi said getting in Mikan's porche

"I was just by the coffeeshop at the end of the street"

"Oh, I see. Konnichiwa Anna-nee"

"Hey there Aoi-chan! Feeling better now?"

"Still kinda mad. Need to relax"

"Well, thats why we're here" said Mikan " Im gonna treat you guys to the Spa"

"Are you serious?" Aoi asked

"Yeah, you need to relax. And well its only fair if all of us get the same tratment" she laughed

"Oh Mikan-chan, after the Spa can we go get a tree for me?" asked Anna

"Sure, why not. I know this great place that has all the best trees in an affordable rate"

"Maybe affordable for you. Your married to the guy who's family one of the richest families in Japan. No offense Aoi-chan."

"None taken. I don't leech of my families wealth, unless my restaurant's income is falling and Im in need"

"I know" Anna smiled "Now Mikan-chan, is its affordable to us middle-classed people?"

"Of course! Thats where Nonoko-chan got their tree"

"Oh, then I guess thats affordable for me"

"Hey Anna-nee, how's it going with Yuu-nii? I haven't seen him in years!!" asked Aoi

"Oh, he's more glasses, he's discovered contacts" Anna said laughing " He's hair is much longer now, well its kinda like Ruka-kun's back when we were 11 or so"

"Ohh..so when do you guys plan to have the wedding. Its been 2 years since he proposed to you on the night of Nonoko-nee's wedding" Aoi said

"That reminds me! We're gonna have the wedding on Christmas Day, December 25. We were wondering if you could do our catering"

"Thats great! No problem, I'll do it" Aoi smiled

"Oh Aoi-chan, I've got a special gift for you, you'll receive it tomorrow" said Mikan


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Morning before Christmas Day, Aoi was home in her loft,asleep on her couch. She woke up when someone was ringing her doorbell. She stood up combed her hair with her hands.

"Who is it?" she asked pressing the intercomm

"Delivery for Hyuuga"

"Alright,come up"

When the delivery guy came up he was carrying a Christmas Tree

"Oh wow, thats mine?"

"Yup,Santa sent it with me"

"Santa? You mean Mikan-nee right?"

"Yah, yah. Whatever makes you happy" he smiled

"Alright, and what do you mean with you?"

"Im part of the package" he laughed

"Oh" Aoi said laughing "Whats your name then?"

Aoi's phone rang

"Oh, just a minute. I'll get that"

"Ohayo!" Aoi answered

"Hyuuga-chan. Its Rika. Sorry for calling this early, but I got the critique's number. Would you like me to connect you with him?"

"Sure" then she heard some clicking sound

"Oh, he's not there. Only his voicemail is answering. You could leave him a messae"

"Ok, that will be fine"

"You can start now, Hyuuya-chan"

"Hello, this is Aoi Hyuuga. Im sure you know who I am since you happened to visit my restaurant a few days ago. Do not compare me or my dishes to Youichi Hijiri's. That dish was originally mine, that man is a cheater. He has no originality! No creativeness to make his own. No passion to discover new things, he looks for other people to borrow ideas! Without them even knowing. Him becoming a chef was an accident! I'd like you to reconsider what you said that its basically the same. I'll make you a different dish after the New Year, but if ever you just walk away without finishing it,which I find very disrespectful. You are no longer welcomed in my restaurant. I'll find another food critique." she finished

"Hyuuga-chan, am I really going to leave him that message"

"Yes"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course Im serious, I don't like my restaurant treated like any cheap fast food area that you can just leave like that. If you don't like it, we can always make the customer another dish. And even if I've never seen Youichi Hijiri but being compared to my rival. HA!"

"Ok Hyuuga-chan,I'll send it."

"Oh Rika, I know the restaurants closed tomorrow till Jan.4 but could you please prepare some pastas,tempura,sushi, chocolate pudding,chicken teriyaki. Its Anna-nee's wedding tomorrow"

"Alright,will do. Have a nice day!"

"You too!

*cLick*

The delivery guy aka Youichi Hijiri heard everything and he was embarrased that he eavesdropped, but he heard his name. He didn't mean any harm when he ate there with his family once and saw that recipe when he entered her restaurants kitchen by accident thinking thats how you got to the washroom. He changed it a bit, added some spice of his own so no one would suspect a didn't know it wasn't part of her restaurants menu.

"Hey,are you alright?" Aoi asked when she saw him looking spaced out

"Oh yah, Im fine" he put on a smile

"Good, you want any breakfast uhmmm..whats your name again?"

"Uhm...Miyake Matsuyama"

"Alright, Im Aoi Hyuuga" she smiled

"Hey, I'll make breakfast"

"Oh? No need to do that. I can do it myself"

"No, I insist. Why don't you shower up first"

"Hm..fine, if you insist"

"I do" he smiled

So Aoi went to take a shower, she thought Mikan-nee was the one who sendther this for Christmas. Plus a Christmas tree that already had one gift bag (Mikan's gift, it came while she was in the shower)

She came out of the shower dressed in a dark colored jeans and red tank top covered with a white jacket

"Yumm! that smells good!" she said "what did you make?"

"Scrambled eggs with milk,chocolate pancakes and honey glazed bacon. Nothing fancy" he replied

"Thats alright. Oh wow, you fixed the tree too! How long did I shower that you got to do all this?" she smiled at him

he looked at his watch "30 minutes, I guess. You wanna go ice skating after?"

"Sure, I'd love to! Oh by the way Mi-kun, would you mind going with me tomorrow around 5pm to my friends wedding. My family would be there too."

"Mi-kun?" he laughed "I kinda like it. Your family? But I barely anything about them"

"Oh don't worry, I'll tell you the things you'd have to know about them tomorrow"

"Alright, Deal" he smiled


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Anna's weddimg the next day...

Aoi and Miyake entered the the gorgously set up garden wedding. Aoi was wearing a knee lenght lavander tube dress with a white shawl and Miyake* was wearing a tux (haha! couldn't think of anything)

"...Natsume is my one and only brother, he's married to a brunette hair girl whos name is Mikan Sakura, the others out of my family you'll meet them later" Aoi smiled

"Alight"

"Aoi-chan!" Nonoko called out "Im glad you were able to make it, your crew is already set up" she smiled

"My crew?"

"Uh-huh, catering service"

"Oh yeah, right!"

"So, aren't you going to introduce me to friend" she smiled and Anna, Mikan, Natsume and her dad came to greet them too. All looking happy, saying Hi and offering sparkling drinks

"Actually, boyfriend" Aoi corrected smiling and grabbing his free hand that didn't hold a bag full of gifts "Right,Hon?"

Miyake smiled and nodded his head

"Boyfriend! Since when? Why didn't you tell us,Buriko?" Natsume asked

"Oh, Im dead!" moaned Nonoko

"What for, Nonoko-chan?" asked Anna obviously concerned about her best friend

"I invited Akira, Aoi's ex. Cause I thought she'd be alone while all of us had someone and you know, I was thinking she'd be feeling out of place surrounded by married couples and all of those such"

"He isn't my ex, Nonoko-nee. It was just a fling last year"

"Well, whatever he was. I invited him"

At that moment he walked in, Akira Takahashi, news reporter who just recently got promoted to be able to write his own columns in the newspaper

"Hey there my lovely Aoi!" Akira said smiling and kissing her cheek which she ducked

"Im not yours!" she retorted

"And who do we have here?" he asked looking at Miyake

"Im her boyfriend" he replied "Miyake Matsuyama"

After the wedding...

"I've never heard of him" Akira said to Luna, who was also invited

'Who?"

"That dude with Aoi"

"Oh me neither, maybe he's new in town" she replied

"Maybe, why don't you find out. Your a reporter after all. You dig out all sorts of stuff"

"I think I will" Akira said getting in his Volvo and backing out of the drive way

Akira follow 'Miyake's car after he dropped Aoi home and went to his own. Akira waited till he got in his apartment and he saw an old man taking out the trash then he stepped out of his car and went up to him

"Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking. Does Miyaike Matsuyama live in the 2nd floor, where the lights get turned on."

"Huh? No, thats Youichi Hijiri"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Oh, thanks anyway. I must have the wrong address" he smiled and went back to his car

That night Akira looked up in the net Youichi Hijiri and found out that he was a chef in the same specialty as Aoi

"Oh, this dirt is gonna be good. I can't wait to expose he liar he is" he grinned devilishly to himself


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Akira drove to Aoi's loft the nextmorning and saw Miyake's car or more specifically Youichi's car parked outside her place. He waited by the end of the street for him to leave, but he didn't. Later he saw Youichi walk out. He took that chance to go up to her door and talk to her. No, he wouldn't tell her just yet. He wanted to expose it infront of everyone. He knocked on her door and she opened the door

"What do you want from me, Akira?" she scowled

"Whats wrong? I just want to visit you. I missed you, Aoi" he said and grabbed her for a hug

Aoi tried to move but he tighted his grip around her waist and she was forced to move closer. He kissed her check and at that very moment Miyake/Youichi entered and there was a shocked looked on his face. The he put on a fake smiled and said

"Hey dude, here's some cinammon bread. Im sure you'd both love that" then he turned around not yet closing the door

"Miyake!!" Aoi called out "Its not what it looks like" she glared at Akira

He turned around, still with the obvious fake smile

"Its alright Aoi, Christmas was yesterday" with that he closed the door and walk away. They heard his car's engine start up and drive away

"This is all your fault!" Aoi accused Akira

"What?" he asked innocently

"Why do you have to be here! Why are you even here, we're over Akira. You just had to come at the wrong time...I was really starting to like him" she sat down on the sofa

"Do you even really know everything about him, are you sure everything he tells you is true?"

"Whats that suppose to mean?" she asked

"Think about it. Your a bright girl, you'll find out what I mean" then he walked to the door " I'll see you in your family's annual New Year Party"

"You're going?!"

"Of course, you can't expect me to skip out on a party!" then he left

**********

The next day Aoi woke up realizing what Miyake said when he left "Christmas was yesterday". All the memories of the day she asked that Santa in the toy shop came flooding back. She wished for a boyfriend..FOR CHRISTMAS!

_"I didn't say I wanted it for permanent or anything" _she thought

She showered up, got dressed and drove to the toy shop she made that wish taking with her the lockett. She went in and asked the clerk if the same Santa still worked here. He told her yes, he was in the back stockroom. She went inside and saw him rearranging th stocks

"Excuse me" she said

"Oh hi, what can I get you?" he smiled

"Don't you remember me?" she asked "10 years ago you asked me what I wanted for Christmas"

"Ah yes. I found out something...well unexpected happened"

"Uh,yeah. How'd you know?"

"Oh a little upset bird told me"

Then Miyake entered the stockroom

"Hey, do we still hav---" he was cut off when he saw Aoi and 'Santa' both looking at him

_"Aoi?"_

_"Miyake?"_

"You! What are you doing here?" they said at the same time then laughed

"I think I should leave you both alone" said 'Santa'

"I have to tell you something" they both said again

"Geez, this is going no where if we keep on talking at the same time. Why don't we get out of here first?"

"Sure"

"Alright, I'll just grab my jacket. I know a place where we can talk. Did you bring your car?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, then just follow my lead ok?"

"Alright"

Miyake/ Youichi lead Aoi to a quaint little park that had a hill and a lonely park bench

"I've never been here" commented Aoi

"This is my favorite spot. This place is beautiful in the night. You can see 1/4th of the city and the stars are amazing"

"You first" he said sitting down

"Sure?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, here goes nothing."

he smiled "Lets see what your nothing is"

"Well...er, I find it easy to trust easy to get along with,honest, funny, kind. Everything seems idle for me. And for the short time we've known each other my family really likes you. My friends too...and I may be falling for you...thats all I had to say. Now its your turn." Aoi said looking at the grass infront of her trying to hide her blush, away from his gaze

"Oh, but you've got one thing wrong" he said looking away his smile gone

"Whats that?"

"I haven'tbeen entirely honest with you"

"What do you mean?"

"You told your family, the day of your friends wedding that I was a lawyer. Because I made you believe I was. But thats not the truth...Im a . Just like you"

"Oh well, I can always tell them you changed profession. Thats nothing" she answered quickly

"Oh? Well, there's another thing. Your gonna hate me for this"

"Why, whats it?"

"My name isn't Miyake Matsuyama"

"Oh" her voice sounded hurt "What else have you lied about?" she asked her mood suddenly changing to anger " Nevermind, I don't want to hear it." she stood up and walked to her car

"Wait Aoi!" he said jogging after her "You have to listen to me, why are you making things harder for yourself? Im already telling you everything, I want to clear it up."

She stopped and turned to look at him. There were few trickles of tears in her eyes. "How am I so sure this isn't another of your lies? And why do you even bother to clear it up?"

"Because I feel like a jerk, and I can't thinking up ways to hide the truth. Its going to have to come out soon. But the main reason is...because I love you, Aoi"

Her eyes widened at that, Youichi reached out and whipped her tears with his thumb

"But I don't think I deserve you. Your the ones who's been honest to me, so warm into welcoming me into your family's lives, your friends.."

"Can I ask you a question" she said

"Anything"

"You said your name isn't Miyake Matsuyama, then what is it?"

"You wouldn't like it"

"Try me"

"Youichi Hijiri"

Her eyes widened again, but this time not with shock but annoyance.

"The one that critique..." she trailed off "You heard my conversation on the phone huh?"

He nodded "I didn't mean too. I was embarassed with my actions when I heard you say that. I felt stupid, like I wasn't thinking straight that day"

"Thank you" she said

"What for?"

"For telling me"

"Oh no problem. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I'll call you" she said then walked to her car


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

December 31...

Aoi never called Youichi, she spent the rest of the days before December 31 in her loft. Flipping channels on her LCD TV. She wanted to call him, but she had no idea what to. She couldn't believe that she had fallen in love with her business rivalry.

"Its just business" she tought "What I feel towards him is personal,its of out my job"

She couldn't help it anymore. She couldn't stop thinking about him and his smile, his laughter, corny jokes and all. She called him up

"Hello?" he greeted

"Hi" she said softly

"Aoi?"

"Yeah, Im sorry I didn't really call you"

"Its ok, I understand"

"You do?"

"I can't explain, but I can comprehend why you didn't"

"Thanks...You-kun"

"You-kun?"

"Hmm..yeah, might as well get used to your real name"

"Thats the first time anyones made that nick name for me"

"Why, what do they make for your nick name?"

"You-chan"

"Oh, so you don't like You-kun?"

"I didn't say that. I like it. Its something different"

"Alright...hey, can I answer you a question"

"Your free to ask"

"Can we be friends again?"

"I'd like that"

"And...would you mind being my date to my family's annual New Year party later?"

"Thats 2 questions, but who's 'd be my pleasure"

"Thanks You-kun. I wouldn't say this a few weeks ago, but your the best!"

"I know right? I amaze myself too" he said laughing "Im just kiddin'"

"haha! I'll see you later"

"What time should I pass by?"

"8-ish?"

""

"Later"

*cLick*

Akira's place...

"mwaha! Today's the day I expose that liar! And finally get Aoi for myself. Lets see if her family still likes him then. I'd look like an angel next to that!"

Back to Aoi :)

Youichi knocked on Aoi's door at 8:30

"Coming!" she called out opening the door to see him looking as dashing as ever

"Hey there, beautiful" he said which made her blush. She was wearing a red halter dress till her knee,black with silver rhinestones wedges, and her hair twisted around and pinned and some lose hair that was curled

"Hey" she replied smiling

"Ready to go?"

"Just a sec." she turned and grabbed her hand hend black purse and shawl in her hand "Ready"

He held her hand and lead her to the car and opened the door for her

"Milady" he said motioning for her to get in. She laughed at the way he tried to be a gentleman with that whole accent going on

"Ouch" he laughed and went in the drivers seat " I was trying my best and you to laughed"

"I didn't mean to laugh" she said giggling "I just didn't expect you to do that"

"Well, you better get used to it if you wanna ride with me"

"Why?"

"Cause Im gonna be better now. No more lies, all I want is for you to be happy"

Aoi went silent, she didn't really feel comfortable with conversations like this.

Finally,they reached her family's mansion and she held was almost going to open her door

"Do not." he said stepping out of the driver's seat then opening it for her "There"

She smiled "You seriously don't have to do all this you know"

"I know, I just want to do anything for you to make up eavsdropping on your conversation and to gain back your trust cause I lied"

"Hm..ok, let me think of something you can do"

"Sure, lets go in?"

"Right behind you"

"No,come here. I want you beside me" he smiled

When they in e mansion they went to the backyard that was arranged for the pary and all eyes were on Akira, it looked like you was going to a proposeand a tost then he stopped and fixed his eyes on them.

"Ah, well if isn't my 2 good friends" he said smiling and Aoi and Youichi looked at each other with slight confusion in their eyes

"good friend?' Aoi whisphered

"2" he whisphered back

Akira went to Yoouichi and placed his arm around him

"My man, hows it going?"

"Uh..fine?"

"Thats good, cause I have something about you to tell everyone"

"Oh? What about?"

"You'll see" he grinned, then winked at Aoi walking back to the front

"Ahem, if I could just have a few minutes of yur attention, I'd like to tell youu all sommething important" Akira announced when it was 11

Everyone looked at him

"Ok this has nothing to do with New Year, but as we all know Aoi is now dating. I've seen all of you are happy with him, but are you sure he is what he tells ou he is?"

Aoi groaned "Oh no! He knows, You-kun!" she whisphered "We were suppose to tell them later"

"...he told us he was a lawyer, but he's a chef. And name isn't Miyake Matsuyama, there's no such person in our city. His name is really Youichi Hijiri, Aoi's business rivalry"

"Is that true?" asked Aoi's dad, Youichi nodded "We were suppose to tell you all later"

"We?" he looked at Aoi "You knew about this and you didn't tell us. You lied to us too"

"I just found out yesterday!"

Akira walked to them and put his hand around Aoi's waist and said

"So do you still prefer him over me? I never lied to you"

"Bugg off, Akira!" she said removing his hand from her waist "He told me yesterday. We cleared it all up"

"Why do you always have to ruin things?" asked Youichi who was mad, and trying to control himself

"Because I want to, got a problemm with that?"

"Yeah" then he threw a punch at Akira

"You-kun! Don't!"

Akira's nose was already bleeding with a a few punches

"You-kun,please thats enough" said Aoi holding him back

Youichi turned to her said sorry then walked out of the mansion to his car.

"Your such a jerk!" she said then went out, but Youichi's car wasn't there anymore.

She went in the house got her dad's car keys that wre hanging by the entrace and drove away. She thought of places he could be, then she remembered him saying that where we were yesterday was his favorite spot. I drove to that quaint hill top bench and just as I suspected he was there. Sitting alone with his hands on he's knees covering his face. He heard her footsteps and looked up

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be with that guy? Laughing that Im such a coward to tell you who I really was on the first day?"

She shook her head

't t

"No, I wouldn't want to spend my time with a jerk like him" she said sitting beside him

He was silent for a while then he said

"Im sorry, Aoi. I didn't think my actions would end up embarassing you infront

of your whole family,relatives and friends"

"You know what?"

"No,what?"

"I couldn't care less what they think of you. As long as I know the truth,your still honest with me and everything I liked about you"

"But what about your dad, he'd be mad at you" he said looking at her

"He'd get over it, I'll tell him soon too. And anyway, Im already out of the house, Im not under his house-rules anymore" she smiled

Youichi was just looking at her,gazing in her eyes. He didn't bother with the time

"What are you staring at?"

"You" he smiled "You seemed so familiar yet so new when I met you. I now know why"

"You felt that too?" she asked

"Uh-huh, you were the one who helped my little sister when we 13. She was crying in the toy shop"

Aoi remembered that day

"Ohh,but you look kinda different now"

"Matured" he laughed and she did too. He noticed a silver lockett around her neck

"Can I see that?" She unhooked it and handed it to him

He saw the words engraved behind and read it

"'The gift of love only when two hearts are ready. Two hearts are better, true love to treasure'. What does that mean?" he said returning the lockett

"Its us.." she said softly

"Oh, thats what 'Santa' meant"

"When?"

"Yesterday. He whishphered to me before he left us in the stockroom 'Don't waste get this chance,its almost over'. I didn't get what 'it' was. Now I know, its cause...our hearts are ready now"

She nodded not looking at him

"Its few minutes to 12" he said "There'll be a nice view of the fireworks display from here"

She didn't say anything

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah" she nodded "Why?"

"You've gone silent" he said tilting her chin up to face him. Her eyes were gentle and wondering "Close your eyes"

And she did and he kissed her lips, letting all his guard not to do that before melt away. She opened her eyes shocked then closed her eyes again and the fireworks started. Literally and figuritively.

**THE END**

_**Please review!! review!!**_

_**Correct me if anything is wrong. Or anything I can change to make it better :)**_

_**XxanonimatoxX**_


End file.
